cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
1986 Piston Cup Season
The 1986 Piston Cup Season was a Piston Cup Season and is best known for the Glen 200 in which there was a huge crash in which involved multiple cars. Races # COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville # Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles # Dirty 300 at Dirtland Speedway # Florida 500 at Florida # Faux Wheel Drive 450 at Texas # Olympus 500 at Olympus # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway # Samoville 500 at Samoville # Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia # Virginia 500 at Virginia Speedway # Talladega 500 at Alabama Speedway # Bumper Save 450 at Heartland # Los Angeles 500 at LA # No Grime 500 at No Grime Raceway # DataShift 400 at DataShift Raceway # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt # Grandol Oil 400 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway # Pennsylvania 400 at Pocono # Loudon 300 at Loudon # Glen 200 at The Glen # Beachside 500 at Beachside # Octane Gain 250 at Darlington # Road America 200 at Road America # Chicago 400 at Chicagoland # Corrosion Seal 350 at Alabama Speedway # Florida 400 at Florida # JLP 500 at Georgia # Atlanta 400 at Atlanta # Phoenix 500 at Phoenix # Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas # Tank Coat 400 at Kansas # Rap Aid 350 at Rustbelt # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South # Charlotte 400 at Charlotte Racers Smell Swell 01 - Sammy Smelter Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr. Tow Cap 4 - David Palmer Bird Legend Racing 16 - Camil Brightpearl (Rookie) Tide 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler (father of Aiken) Ulysses Mining Co./Carman's Bar and Grill 31 - Alex Quint Mood Springs 33 - Larry Martinez Shifty Drug 35 - Harold Axel Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller View Zeen 39 - Bill "Raleigh" Shields Pepsi Cola 40 - Brian Johnson Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Joe Carbureski Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Simon Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Charles Johnson Corrosion Seal 57 - Ivan Yoder Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Devon Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Michael Cartrip (Rookie) Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Alan Watson Jr (Rookie) Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Retread 79 - Joseph Brakes Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Re-Volting 84 - Donnie Apex HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Pete Carlinton Rap Aid 94 - Don Chapcar Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Jonathan Melter Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith (Rookie) Gallery Sammy Smelter.png|Sammy Smelter Dale Earncar Sr..jpg|Dale Earnhardt Sr. David Palmer.png|David Palmer CB16.png|Camil Brightpearl Alex Quint.jpg|Alex Quint Larry Martinez.png|Larry Martinez Brian Johnson.png|Brian Johnson Strip Weathers.png|The King Joe Carbureski.png|Joe Carbureski Claude Scruggs.png|Claude Scruggs Simon Johnson (Updated).png|Simon Johnson Charles Johnson.png|Charles Johnson Bernie Simpson.png|Bernie Simpson James Cleanair.png|James Cleanair Devon Bradford Rutherford.png|Devon Bradford Rutherford Michael Cartrip.png|Michael Cartrip Misti Motorkross.png|Misti Motorkrass Slide Powers.png|Slide Powers Cole Speedland.png|Cole Speedland Alan Watson Jr. (Updated).png|Alan Watson Jr. Alloy Wilson.jpg|Alloy Wilson Don Alternators (2).png|Don Alternators Chick Hicks.png|Chick Hicks James Robson.png|James Robson Don Chapcar.jpg|Don Chapcar Jonathan Melter.png|Jonathan Melter Greg Candyman.png|Greg Candyman Klint Shiftright.png|Klint Shiftright Larry Smith.png|Larry Smith Категория:1986 Piston Cup Категория:Piston Cup Категория:Piston Cup Media Категория:PistonCup Категория:Media Категория:Piston Cup Seasons